Campfire Fairytales
by DemonPhoenix9
Summary: The slayers gang tell an insane campfire fairytale. From a need rescusing princess to evil dragons and a smart-ass sorceress
1. Default Chapter

I hope the format doesn't screw up. If it did. Sorry minna-san.  
  
  
  
The Slayer's gang sat serenely around the campfire listening to the humble melody of the forest. Lina and Gourry were fighting over marshmallows. Amelia was chattering to Zelgadis and Filia was polishing her mace while Xellos tried to get her to hit him so she would have to polish her mace again. Soon they all settled down and there was nothing but silence. Amelia cleared her throat an idea coming across her.  
  
"Hey, why don't we tell fairytales that starts with one person and someone else continues it until we get back to the first person who started it to end it. Like around the campfire it'll be fun." She chirped already a good tale coming to her. Lina scratched her head.  
  
"O.K, we'll all play." She answered while Zelgadis shook his head.  
  
"No, thanks I don't want to play." He stated getting an angry death glare from Lina. "On second thought I'll play". Amelia clapped her hands together in joy.  
  
"Great and since I thought of the game I'll go first." She replied. "Once upon a time there lived a princess. A princess that deeply believed in justice and peace.  
  
****************Flash Into Story*************************  
  
"Hello, my kingdom, I your Princess Amel.....eh I mean Amelony shall bestow justice and peace upon our land and kingdom of Stallune!" she cheered doing a few poses in front of her shining white and golden palace in front of a crowd of peasants. The peasants cheered in joy for their Princess.  
  
"Hurray for Princess Amel...eh Amelony!" they shouted as the blue sky turned black. "Run for your lives the evil Golden dragon comes to attack our fair kingdom!" Princess Amelia took out her sword as the Golden dragon swooped upon her and grabbed her. The dragon made a mighty roar and flew away to its lair.  
  
"Do not worry my knight in shining armour shall rescue me." Thye princess exclaimed as the dragon carried her off  
  
**************************Back to Slayers*******************  
  
Filia clutched her mace. "A dragon. Not only any lesser type of dragon but also a golden dragon. Next thing I'll know is that dragon is supposed to be a character based on me." Filia complained while Xellos patted her head. He looked to Amelia with a grin.  
  
"I don't know I kind of like it. It sounds like a good description of how evil Golden dragons are." He stated ducking from Filia's mace. Lina cleared throat.  
  
"I bet I know which knight you're referring too, Amelony. Zel it's your turn." Lina chirped waiting for Zelgadis to continue the story. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Fine! While the evil dragon kidnapped Princess Amelony, the best knight of Stallune charged out of the castle upon his white steed.  
  
**********************Flash into Story*************************  
  
"Look." The peasants cried as they saw a knight approach them. "It's Sir Zelga...Zelga. He has come to rescue the Princess from the evil golden dragon. The horse trotted up to him and Sir Zelga looked down upon the cheering peasants.  
  
"Yes, I have come to rescue the Princess. Now show me were that foul overgrown lizard has gone." He commanded. The villagers pointed to Death Mountain, which was actually a volcano.  
  
"Go to Death Mountain which is actually a volcano. That is the dragon's lair." A very old peasant answered. Zelga nodded his head and was about to ride off when the same old peasant stopped him.  
  
"Be wary that dragon isn't the only thing on that mountain. I heard that theirs an annoying fruitcake mazoku up there and a smart-ass sorceress plus her jellyfish brain swordsman. So be careful." He warned. Sir Zelga nodded his head. "I shall thank you for the warning." He said as he rode off to Death Mountain, which was actually a volcano.  
  
**************************Back To Slayers*********************  
  
Lina growled. "Smart-ass sorceress, are you basing that on a real person. Huh, Zel." She hissed ready to fire a Dragon slave. He shook his head.  
  
"Of course not. Who here would be based upon such an evil character." He replied placing a smug look on his face. "Doesn't matter it's the evil golden drag...I mean Filia's turn." He said looking to the pissed off Gold.  
  
"Well...." Gloved hands wrapping around her mouth cut off Filia. It was Xellos.  
  
"Sorry, Filia but I'm going next." He said as Filia tried to desperately hit him with her mace.  
  
"Well what happened next is........  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
How you like the story. I just had to try this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't ya just love sitting by the campfire and telling demented stories. ^_^  
  
  
  
Xellos tightened his grip around Filia's mouth much to her angered protests. "Well what happened next is the dragon finally carried back the princess to her lair on Death Mountain which is actually a volcano." He stated.  
  
*********************Star Swipe into Story*******************  
  
The dragon swiftly landed on the rocky edges of her lair and gently placed the Princess down. Princess Amelony glowered and pointed a sturdy finger at the dragon. "You terrible, evil creature. In the name of Justice you shall be punished." The princess yelled at the large lizard. The dragon smirked and a golden glow began to engulf it, until it finally stopped and there standing in front of Princess Amelony was a young blonde woman in a purple dress. "You.you're a girl." She shrieked. The dragon sweatdropped and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"What, haven't you heard of female dragons? Hello were not A-sexual or anything." She replied her fists shaking slightly. The princess shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but it's always male dragons that do this sort of stuff. Plus you look so masculine and violent." She added noticing the little twitch, the dragon make. The lizard grabbed the Princess' arm and dragged her deeper into her lair.  
  
"Ah, shut up. I hate fairytales." She mumbled to herself still pulling Amelony with amazing strength. Amelony's eyes turned starry.  
  
"Tremble foul, selfish, violent beast. My knight is shinning armour shall smite you scaly hide. So fear the name of Zelga he shall defeat you.....Uhh I never caught your name." She announced slightly blushing and blinking in anticipation. The dragon's pupils shrunk in annoyance.  
  
"My name is Xellos lover president #1." She stated and her face suddenly paled as she said that. "Wait no it isn't, it's Falia." She said and narrowed her eyes slightly. The princess nodded her head.  
  
"O.K now where was I...ahh yes. So fear the name of Zelga he shall defeat you FALIA! " The princess shouted while the dragon released her and pulled out a large mace with a purple ribbon it.  
  
"Since I'm a selfish, rude, unsexy and holier-than-thou dragon I think I'll bash you with this mace for no particular reason...hey why do I keep insulting myself? It's like I'm in a story or something." She said and placed her mace away and grabbed Amelony again. "Whatever I'm taking you to my master's throne room." She said pulling the princess to a pair of large doors that were slowly opening. Amelony gasped as she saw the most handsomest man sitting in a throne, beckoning them to closer with a flick of a finger and his purple hair moved slowly to the left showing his grinning face.  
  
*************************Around campfire***************  
  
Filia finally was able to club Xellos with her mace knocking him into the starry sky. "Selfish, rude, unsexy and..and holier-than-thou. I'll show..it's my turn is it not?" Filia asked in a commanding voice probably going to tell the tale if it wasn't her turn or not. Lina shrugged.  
  
"Does it matter, your going to take your turn anyway." Lina said hoping she'd put her mace down. Filia smiled and griped her mace placing it back on her garter.  
  
"Alright, there was a little problem with the story part before mine.so I'll fix it up a bit." She replied not noticing Xellos limping back to the group. "Now, the dragon Falia who is not selfish, rude unsexy etcetera, etcetera led Amelony to a pair of large doors that were slowly opening.." Filia started as the group immersed into her storytelling.  
  
***********************Back to the Story***************  
  
Amelony gasped as she saw the ugliest man she'd ever seen. He wasn't even a man he was a mazoku. The mazoku clumsily fell out of his throne and tripped his way over to the dragon and Princess.  
  
"So, Falia you've brought Princess Amelony." He said in an annoying and squeaky voice. The dragon nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, I did Mellos..who isn't my master and is actually my apprentice, in reality." She added giving Mellos a small smirk. Mello's face faulted.  
  
"I.I'm your apprentice." He asked in a shocked voice while Falia handed him the princess and went to sit in the throne.  
  
"That's right, and Mellos what have I told you about sitting in MY throne." She hissed looking at the mazoku accusingly.  
  
"I'm sorry my dragon master.who is far more superior than me. What shall I do with the princess?" he asked in an unhappy tone looking to the girl. Amelony was quite quiet up until now.  
  
"You will let me go or else the mighty blade of my knight shall smite you. In the name of Justice!" she yelled giving the mazoku and dragon a headache.  
  
"We'll see about that, you may not know but my intentions are fair and true like yourself." Falia snapped. Amelony glowered.  
  
"Then why'd you kidnap me?" she asked seeing the mazoku and dragon tremble.  
  
"An evil sorceress is commanding us to do this or she'll hurt innocent people. And if I'm not mistaken she's on her way here but she'll meet up with your knight in a few seconds." Mellos said feeling a dark aura resonating.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Filia sure is getting Mell........er Xellos back for his part of the story, ne? 


End file.
